world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020614SamiSeriad
01:19] -- arcaneArtisan AA began trolling carewornAstrologi2t CA at 13:19 -- 01:20 AA: Oh, hey, you're Seriad right? 01:20 AA: I'm Sami. We met when we were helping fix Null's eyes. 01:20 CA: "Yes! Hi!" 01:21 AA: "Hey, I wanted to thank you for helping Null out back there. I know she's still mad at you so she wasn't very nice, but it showed a lot of character." 01:22 CA: "No problem! Or... Thank YOU? I'm not... really sure..." 01:23 AA: "You're on Team Dangan Ronpa, right? I think the only one of you guys that I've talked too much is Tlaloc." 01:24 CA: "Oh. Yeah, Tlaloc. And I guess we ARE Dangan Ronpa, whatever that means..." 01:25 AA: "Yeah, I'm not sure either. Sounds kind of Japanese." 01:27 CA: Seriad shrugs, "I guess... So, what's going on with you're team? I'm sure you already know, Tlaloc is dying, with him being voted to Jack's team... Which mean, if any of us get voted to that team... we'll die too..." 01:28 CA: "But then, maybe he won't actually kill Tlaloc, or, he will, but will help him level up and then kill him?" 01:28 CA: "Which is still good... but... still... awful, I guess..." 01:28 AA: "Yeah, I'm worried about him too....he and I have had our differences, but I don't want him to DIE." 01:28 AA: "He hasn't lost his dream body yet, right?" 01:28 CA: "I, don't believe so..." 01:29 AA: "So hopefully we can still kiss-revive him in the dream world once Jack kills him." 01:29 AA: "So he'll survive." 01:29 CA: "That's reassuring!" 01:31 AA: "Yeah. It still won't be fun for him, but at least he'll survive, basically." 01:33 CA: "Yeah... So, again, how are you guys? Who did you get on your team now? Nullar I think?" 01:33 AA: "Yeah, Null joined us. We're okay, but we're going to miss having Katie on the team. She's sort of kind of been our leader up until now." 01:34 CA: "Ahhhh, well, have you guys decided on a new leader? We have Ryspor... I guess I'm alright with that!" 01:36 AA: "Oh, yeah, we're going to my girlfriend's land next, so she'll be leader." 01:36 AA: "I think she'll be good at it. She's really smart." 01:36 CA: "Uh, Beau is you're 'girlfriend' right?" 01:37 AA: "Oh, yeah. That's her." 01:37 AA: "I guess you know her already? She's mentioned talking to you about being a Hero of Light or whatever, I think." 01:39 CA: "She has! Yes, on occasion we excang 'lighty facts'! though I could never contribute much..." 01:39 CA: "Exchange." 01:40 AA: "Well have you used your powers much? I imagine this is the sort of thing that's different for everyone. Like I don't think I use Breath the same way Balish does." 01:40 CA: "I've actually only bothered with them once, sad to say..." 01:41 AA: "Oh. Well there you go. Maybe you should start experimenting more!" 01:41 CA: "Eheheh, Trial and Error! But... Mostly... error..." 01:42 AA: "Yup. That's all I've been doing most of the time." 01:42 AA: "But I've started getting better lately!" 01:44 CA: "That's cool! If you keep, practicing! You'll be a professional~" 01:45 AA: "Hehehe. I hope so." 01:46 AA: "Because it'd be good to be able to rely on something other than this horrorterror magic to help my friends." 01:47 CA: "Horrorterrors? Magic?" 01:48 AA: "Oh, yeah....I kind of found a book in Libby's library that told me how to do these 'majjykk' brush techniques." 01:48 AA: "It's REALLY cool. Except..." 01:50 CA: "Except? I'm sorry, if, it's... a sensitive subject... but, I'm curious..." 01:50 AA: "...well, I guess I used too much of it and when I got weak, these monsters from beyond the stars got inside my head and hijacked my body." 01:50 AA: "Libby called them horrorterrors." 01:51 AA: Sami indicates the incredibly tacky sweater she's wearing. 01:51 AA: "They're the ones who made me put on this cursed sweater, and now it won't come off." 01:51 CA: Oh! That's... Unfortunate.................." 01:51 AA: "Plus they broke our World Quest item. And I'm worried they would've hurt my friends, if they had had more time." 01:52 CA: "That's VERY unfortunate... I think we failed our quest actually..." 01:53 AA: "That's too bad. I had heard Dangan Ronpa might be having some problems." 01:53 AA: "We managed to pull off a win at the last minute through some shenanigans, but it was a close thing." 01:54 CA: "I feel awful, because all of those poor bulls are left to nothing but wine... I mean, they have food, but can't they get alchol poisoning?" 01:54 AA: "I don't know....but you can probably go back there later, right? That's what opening the gates is all about, I think." 01:56 CA: "Oh! I... guess we can!" 01:59 AA: "Okay. I'm glad we had a chance to talk Seriad. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciated you helping Null." 02:00 CA: "Oh yeah! It was nice talking to you too! And it was no problem!" 02:00 AA: "Okay. Bye Seriad." 02:00 CA: "Bye Sami! 02:00 -- carewornAstrologi2t CA gave up trolling arcaneArtisan AA at 14:00 --